


По касательной

by persikovaya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Consentacles, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikovaya/pseuds/persikovaya
Summary: Рид и RK900 случайно обнаруживают крайне интересный прототип.





	По касательной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touch and Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477001) by [RanchDeChloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanchDeChloe/pseuds/RanchDeChloe). 



Гэвин оглядел резервуар, его лицо осветилось странным синим сиянием.

— Что за херня?

Им поступил вызов проверить старое заброшенное здание Киберлайф за чертой города. Странные огни и звуки привели к жалобам, и им так уж случилось быть рядом, когда позвонил диспетчер.

Вроде бы ничего сложного — заходишь, светишь фонарём на енота, обесточиваешь все и идешь домой, но в этот раз так просто явно не будет.

RK900 посмотрел поверх его плеча.

— Взаимодействующая с тириумом голодерма, видимо, мы в научно-исследовательской лаборатории.

— По-английски?

— Киберскин. Полагаю, это и есть источник странного света, — безэмоционально объяснил он.

— Мерзость… Зачем здесь огромная ванна кибержижи?

— Не ванна, лист, — RK900 слегка постучал по поверхности, показывая, что это не совсем жидкость. — Скорее всего, она запитана от стола, он обладает крайне примитивным искусственным интеллектом.

RK900 убрал скин на руке, и синяя голодерма начала взбираться по ней.

— Что ты делаешь, оно же тебя поджарит! — схватил его за плечо Гэвин.

— Не говори глупостей, Рид, она едва подключена, и для меня было бы куда опаснее подключиться к твоему устаревшему, набитому вирусами телефону.

Диод RK900 мелькнул синим.

— Любопытно.

Свечение на столе начало расходиться кругами, как от камня, брошенного в воду, усики голодермы скользнули на запястье RK900 под манжет пиджака.

— Детектив Рид, положите руку на другую сторону стола.

Ворча, Гэвин всё же подошёл, закатывая рукав перед тем, как поместить руку на синюю массу.

— О! — оживился RK900. — Я чувствую тебя. Видимо, разработка должна была бы использоваться в промышленности до того, как Киберлайф перестал существовать. Она бы обеспечивала андроида бесчисленным количеством рук, повышала бы ловкость… Весьма полезно.

Пять синих отростков, напоминающих пальцы, обернулись вокруг руки Гэвина, заставив его вскрикнуть и отшатнуться.

— Это был ты?!

— О, расслабься, я полностью контролирую её. Я мог чувствовать тебя, как если бы держал твою руку в своей.

Гэвин сделал небольшой шаг вперед.

— Ты расклеился, если хочешь подержать меня за руку. Так напугало заброшенное здание?

— Это абсурдно, Гэвин, — RK900 усмехнулся, формируя подрагивающее, тонкое щупальце с помощью голодермы и позволяя тому обвиться вокруг своей руки.

Внезапно до Гэвина дошла вся странность происходящего. Тень улыбки на лице Р, отсветы неземного мягкого синего на его коже, заставили его покраснеть от кончиков ушей до груди.

— Вау.

— Температура внутренней среды твоего организма поднялась и твоё сердцебиение участилось. Всё в порядке?

— Заткнись, всё хорошо, это ведь не я играюсь с мерзкой жижей, — пробормотал Гэвин, конечно же, не думая о других путях её использования. RK900 позволил одному щупальцу потянуться, дотронуться до щеки Гэвина.

На ощупь оно было как язык RK900, но мягче и чуть менее влажное. От него исходил медно-озоновый запах тириума.

— Кажется, ты думаешь о том же, о чём думаю я, — заметил он. — С другой стороны, ты всегда думаешь о том, чтобы быть оттраханным.

Гэвин закатил глаза, стягивая футболку.

— Если это ударит меня током или случится ещё какая-то херня, Р, клянусь богом, я убью тебя и свалю всё на этот стол, стрёмные щупальцы забрали у меня пушку, капитан, понятия не имею, как это случилось.

Создав ещё два щупальца, Р подвигал ими независимо друг от друга.

— Разумеется, Рид, но у тебя нет поводов для волнения. Это не опаснее, чем прикасаться ко мне.

— Я видел, как ты начисто оторвал андроиду голову, я видел, как ты ногой выбил стальную дверь, черт, да ты врезал мне по лицу.

— Ты, андроид и дверь это заслужили.

Гэвин усмехнулся и стянул штаны, отпинывая их вместе с ботинками, перед тем как взобраться на стол, вставая на колени и чувствуя, как синее сияние колышется и прогибается под ними.

— Странно, я чувствую тебя, но не твой вес… Как будто ты совершенно ничего не весишь, — ленты синего обвились вокруг ног Гэвина, приподнимая его на несколько дюймов над столом.

— Не урони меня! — вскрикнул он.

— Эта версия голодермы дала бы мне достаточно силы для того, чтобы поднять и бросить машину… Улучшение было бы значительным, сумей я заменить ей мой нынешний скин.

Больше лент оплелось вокруг бедёр Гэвина и стянуло их, делая положение стабильным, прежде чем заставить его раздвинуть ноги.

Он никогда ещё не чувствовал себя таким облапанным.

Пытаясь устроиться поудобнее в щупальцах, Гэвин завалился вперёд, упираясь ладонями в стол в положении, в котором его зад оказался выше головы.

Синева взобралась по его рукам и предплечьям с ошеломляющей скоростью, удерживая их.

Наблюдая, RK900 склонил голову набок.

— Я испытываю странные и противоречивые ощущения. Как если бы я обнимал тебя и держал маленькую, хрупкую птицу в руках одновременно. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты мог это почувствовать.

— Я много чего чувствую сейчас, — сглотнул Гэвин.

— Я знал, что тебе нравится, когда ограничивают твои движения, но знай я, что полный бондаж заставит твой пульс подскочить так сильно, я бы скачал мануалы по шибари гораздо раньше.

— Но сейчас ты их скачал?

— Только что закончил, — кивнул он.

— Чёрт, ты охуенен, — вздохнул Гэвин, потягиваясь против странного ощущения синей массы, облепляющей его.

— Несмотря на то, что мы одни и этот стол чист, я думаю, мне необходимо спросить о твоем согласии на продолжение.

— Господи, блядь, боже, кусок ты дерьма, дотронься до меня, давай.

— Здесь небезопасно, и хотя искусственный интеллект этого стола практически равен нулю, он все же имеется, потому это вполне может считаться групповым сексом, если...

— Ты надумываешь, трахни меня, ублюдок, — тяжело дыша, проговорил Гэвин.

Щупальце поднялось к его лицу, обвиваясь вокруг шеи, перед тем как заставить его поднять подбородок и зафиксировать так. RK900 наклонился, посмотрев ему в глаза.

— Попроси вежливо.

Гэвин заскулил, чувствуя как его член больно стягивает бельём.

— Пожалуйста, Р. Подумай о том, как тебе понравится трогать так меня везде. Запиши. Потом мы сможем это пересмотреть. Пожалуйста, трахни меня, — взмолился он сквозь сжатые зубы.

RK900 быстро поцеловал его перед тем, как выпрямиться, убирая свободную руку за спину и принимая расслабленную позу. Со слышимым звуком появились новые щупальца, они быстро, неумолимо скользнули под край боксеров, слегка неловко стягивая их вниз, после обвивая член, яички и прижимаясь ко входу.

Гэвин открыл рот, ловя воздух и попытался прижаться бедрами, обнаруживая, что его держат крепко.

— Охуеть.

— Укуси сильно, если захочешь, чтобы я прекратил, — сказал RK900 перед тем, как более толстое щупальце возникло перед лицом Гэвина; оно выглядело устрашающе.

Он сглотнул и вздрогнул, перед тем, как с готовностью открыть рот, встречаясь с Р взглядом, пока светящаяся синяя масса наполняла его. Безвкусная, гладкая и прохладная, она прижала его язык, перед тем как набухнуть и заполнить все доступное пространство.

Глаза Гэвина закатились, он бесстыдно застонал.

— Отличный вид. Вы куда приятнее, когда молчите и заняты делом, детектив, — поддразнил его RK900.

Гэвин захныкал, чувствуя, как то же прохладное вещество дразнит его соски и прижимается к ним.

— Как ты думаешь, сколько ты сможешь это вынести? Для меня это приятно, но, к сожалению, ощущается не слишком ярко — тем не менее, это означает, что я могу управлять этим прототипом на протяжении многих дней, прежде чем мне понадобится войти в стазис для пополнения энергии.

Щупальце, которое дразняще коснулось его входа, сделало это едва ощутимо, те, которые были обернуты вокруг члена и яичек, тоже стягивали лишь слегка. Гэвин заворчал, встречаясь взглядом с RK900 и надеясь, что умоляющий взгляд поможет.

— Не смотри на меня так, все твои показатели доказывают, что ты не был возбужден больше, чем сейчас, уже как несколько недель, ты любишь, когда тебя дразнят и мучают, ради всего...

Шаги, смех, RK900 был слишком отвлечен Гэвином и поддержанием соединения с прототипом, чтобы заметить до того, как стало слишком поздно.

Он резко повернул голову ко входу и встретился взглядами с женщиной-человеком около тридцати лет и платформой WR600, прильнувшими друг к другу. Оба улыбались, уровень содержания алкоголя в крови человека составлял 0.05%, рука андроида лежала на её заду.

Они взглянули на представшую перед ними сцену, и смущение обеих сторон сгустилось в воздухе настолько, что его можно было пощупать.

Гэвин застонал от удовольствия, когда его взгляд скользнул к вошедшим, перед тем как наполниться ужасом. RK900 был удивлен, когда он всё же не укусил щупальце.

Незнакомцы попытались извиниться. WR600 пообещал удалить это воспоминание из своей памяти, а женщина что-то бормотала, прикрывая глаза и хихикая, пока её спутник утаскивал её за локоть.

Их смех растворился в воздухе, когда они отдалились на достаточное расстояние.

— По крайней мере, это объясняет свидетельства о странных звуках. Видимо, мы вторглись в чьё-то любовное гнездышко. — задумчиво произнёс RK900, уменьшая в объёме щупальце во рту Гэвина и вытаскивая его, оставляя за ним следы слюны на коже.

— Похуй, они не вернутся, продолжай, — его голос был хриплым и севшим.

— Ты не можешь предлагать это всерьёз, мы сделали необдуманный выбор и не располагали всей информацией, и будет лучше, если мы закончим в машине.

Гэвин практически зарычал от разочарования.

— Даже, блядь, не думай, приступай и заставь меня кончить как можно быстрее.

— Требовательно, — надменно вздохнул RK900, но смягчился, заставляя Гэвина принять в рот новое щупальце и повторяя процесс набухания, заполняя его рот полностью, прежде чем обернуть второе вокруг лица, закрывая им глаза и лишая возможности видеть.

Он заметил, что уровень стресса Гэвина быстро снизился и сделал себе пометку на будущее спросить, действительно ли тому нравится быть застигнутым за подобным.

RK900 позволил новым щупальцам обхватить твёрдый член, едва касаясь, нежно пульсируя, позволил щупальцу у входа Гэвина вжаться в отверстие, гладить странной имитацией языка, едва проникая внутрь.

Он чувствовал лёгкое раздражение из-за того, что у стола нет более совершенных сенсоров. Основное удовольствие для него придётся отложить.

Гэвин издавал мягкие, беспомощные звуки, хныкал и скулил, истекал слюной и краснел. RK900 потянулся к нему свободной рукой, трогая щёку и чувствуя щупальце во рту под кожей.

— Я знаю, что ты сможешь кончить от этого, просто расслабься и позволь этому произойти. Не жадничай хотя бы раз. У нас нет подходящего лубриканта, чтобы продолжить.

Гэвин раздражённо вздохнул, потянув удерживающие его щупальца и попытавшись сам двигать бёдрами.

— Веди себя хорошо. Я чётко вижу результаты сканирования, и точно знаю, что такого воздействия достаточно. Слушай мой голос, думай о том, как хорошо ты выглядишь сейчас. Думай о том, как хорошо тебе будет, когда ты будешь расплачиваться со мной за это. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы твой грязный рот был на моих сенсорах в ту же минуту, как мы вернёмся в машину.

Он подтвердил свои намерения, заставляя щупальце во рту запульсировать, Гэвин застонал в ответ.

Его предэякулят капал на сияющий стол.

— Ты всегда такой послушный и ручной, когда кончишь; после ты сделаешь мне так же хорошо, верно?

RK900 не нуждался в ответе, он знал, что это правда.

Он продолжил шептать Гэвину грязные слова, пока тот не расслабился настолько, чтобы кончить; его спина блестела от пота.

RK900 медленно отпустил его, щупальце за щупальцем, разрывая соединение со столом, в конце концов оставляя Гэвина стоящим на коленях, со спущенными до бедёр боксерами; он выглядел хорошо, качественно оттраханным.

— Помочь тебе спуститься?

Гэвин отмахнулся.

— Отвали, просто дай мне секунду.

RK900 встал абсолютно прямо, более чем готовый дать ему время собраться.

Рид наконец спрыгнул на пол, подтягивая боксеры и собирая остальную свою одежду.

— Мы просто обязаны найти способ украсть этот стол.

— Хоть он и заброшен, я не уверен, что голодерма переживёт пересадку. Было бы крайне печально потерять эту технологию.

— Чёрт с ним, скопируй схемы и мы построим такую же у меня дома.

— Я буду исключительно рад вложить в это все имеющиеся у тебя деньги и все зарплаты за следующие три года, чтобы создать копию.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — проворчал Гэвин.

— Мне жаль, Рид, но я думаю, что эта разработка уникальна.

Гэвин натянул худи.

— Пойдём, пора сваливать отсюда.

Он сделал несколько неуклюжих, неловких шагов, морщась от ощущений в теле.

— Я мог бы понести...

— Отъебись, Р, никогда в жизни.

 

  
Гэвин громко, недовольно дышал, спускаясь вниз по лестнице, опуская взгляд и спеша, когда заметил пару из андроида и человека. Они были у стены рядом с выходом, целуясь, не обращая внимания ни на кого.

Андроид послал RK900 короткое сообщение, состоящее из эмодзи поднятого в одобрение большого пальца, которое тот не удостоил ответом, пока они спешили к машине.

Гэвин упал на пассажирское сиденье, потянулся к передней панели чтобы включить кондиционер. RK900 сел, не заботясь о том, чтобы выбрать пункт направления и, не касаясь панели, отключил всё освещение салона.

— Ты не шутил, а? — фыркнул Гэвин.

— Разумеется, нет, я ожидаю компенсации.

RK900 расстегнул воротник рубашки, позволяя скину растаять, обнажая чувствительные участки на горле, и Гэвин неловко перелез, чтобы усесться у него на коленях.

— Долбаный властный тостер, — усмехнулся он.

— За работу, детектив, — настойчиво произнёс Р.

Гэвин засмеялся, наклоняясь и прижимаясь лицом к оголённому пластику.


End file.
